Sayuri-chan
by SSJViper
Summary: Naruto meets a pretty girl, and wants her to be his friend.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto Uzumaki woke up to bright and beautiful morning Sun, blinding his eyes. So of course, he formed an equally as bright and blinding grin, directing it in the particular direction of nowhere. After conversing with himself and just saying what a wonderful day it would be, he left the comfort of his old, hole filled mattress to shower with some cold water. After finishing with his daily hygiene, he peered into his fridge, to see just what he had to feed himself.

There was nothing.

Ah, well, it happened to the best of them. So he decided to go out to eat. He pulled out Gama-chan-his wallet-to see how much breakfast he could afford. Again, he found he had not a single penny. This was a problem, because Hungry-Naruto meant Sad-Naruto.

So, he pulled his door open, and, instead of eating, he decided he would go to the park, to go see if he could play or make some new friends. Because making friends was much better than eating food. Or, in the least, it would make up for his lack of food. So he headed out of rickety door, and made his way towards the village park.

There were so many people! He thought as he walked around. He was small enough so that not a single person would notice him… but that was not the case. Many people did notice him, and decided they wanted to stay away from this demon. So they did. Eventually, he realized, there was no one close to him. His feet started dragging in his remembered sadness.

But wait! There was the park! Surely he could play a game with some of the other kids.

There was a brown haired boy, with some sort of purple marks on his face. Naruto decided he looked like the leader of the group of kids that were playing tag, so he voiced his question to the small boy.

"Hey! Can I play tag with you guys too?"

The brown haired boy responded. "Yeah, sure! What's your name?"

Naruto told them his name, and then joined them. They all told him their names too. The blonde haired girl was named Ino. The lazy, brown haired boy was called Shikamaru. A big boned child waved to him, apparently, his name was Choji. Then there was the leader-boy, Kiba. They told him that they were all from important clans, in bragging tones. Naruto didn't mind. Most people spoke to him in a meaner way, so that was okay.

They ended up playing tag for an hour, then the parents decided that they wanted nothing more to do with the blonde haired demon, and took them away. Naruto was left alone in the playground, and after having all of the fun taken away, he was even more sad than before. Suddenly he saw a boy, who looked like a teenager, with a little girl that could have been said teen's sister. An idea popped into the young mind of little Naruto.

He want up to the boy, and asked, "Hey! Do you want to play?"

He had directed his question to the sister, and she looked very indecisive. She turned to her brother, and he smiled and nodded to her.

"Sure! Can You tell me your name, first?"

"Yeah! Naruto Uzumaki, next Hokage! Who are you guys?"

The teen responded to this question.

"I am Itachi Uchiha. And this is my little sister, Sayuri Uchiha."

"Cool! You want to be friends, Sayuri-chan?"

Giddily, she responded, "Yeah! Let's be friends, Naruto-Kun"


	2. Chapter 2

_Three years later, Konohagakure no Sato_

Naruto and Sayuri ran towards the posts in the training ground, zigzagging and crossing each other's paths in complete synchrony. They reached the end of the field quite quickly, and then, having done so, attacked the wooden logs with such a ferocity one would not be accustomed to see from young children.

The problem was, these two were not children.

If course, if one went into the technicalities and such, they would realize that yes, they were children and dependants and such. But in the figurative sense… well, that was something else. They had gone through too many hardships.

Sayuri decided, in the split second which she had after jumping in the air, that it would be best to burn the log to cinders.

Just like how she would burn her traitor of a brother to dust.

So she formed her hands into the one seal which she could do so effortlessly—Dragon. Then she blew out, and from her lungs came a grand ball of fire, a miniature, majestic Sun. Except, unlike the sun, it was colored white.

She didn't need to even repeat the name of the elemental jutsu which she had just blown out, for she had practiced this without rest for so long, it was ingrained into her mind.

The ball of pale fire did not collide with the training post. No, in fact—it ran straight through, and continued on until it had seared a few meters deep into the ground.

Naruto, on the other hand, took out his target smoothly. Without the flare that his best friend so casually used, he began to attack his log with taijutsu. All it took was some well placed punches, reinforced with the heavy determination of a willed Naruto, and the post had been broken into pieces.

He couldn't let Sayuri become too much stronger than him, because, after all, he had to help her with her goal. If he could not be as strong as her, or even stronger, how could he help?

Hi face broke into a bright grin, something Sayuri called the "Trademark Naruto" and immediately turned to face her.

"Sayuri-chan! Sayuri-chan! That was awesome! We sure did get a lot better. Especially you, with your super hot fire!"

She smiled, a real, genuine smile, the type which only came out when she was alone with Naruto.

"Of course, dumbass. What did you think training would do? Make us weaker?"

At this, the boy pouted, and Sayuri could not help but to lose it. She had lost her battle against herself after she had cracked the smile. Naruto always ended up making her happier. When she was with him, her tension left her, and her stress was teleported, far, far away.

Naruto's grin slowly devolved into a contented smile. He plopped down on the grass, where he had a perfect view of the sun setting sky. He called her over, not minding the sweat and dirt that they both carried. She plopped down as well, right next to him, and leaned her side in close.

"Soon, we'll be strong enough, Naruto-kun."

"Yes, soon. But not right now. Let's enjoy these few years that we still have, living relatively simple lives. I know that once we start our plan, shit'll probably hit the fan, 'ya know?"

" What? Now way! We've been planning for the last year, and we still have three years to tweak it. Oncr we graduate the academy, after we turn thirteen, then we can finally move to the next stage."

"Mhm. We'll leave this godforsaken, lying village, and become strong enough to kill Itachi."

Dark looks crossed both of their faces.

Naruto was the first to break out of his trance.

"Sayuri-chan… let's worry about that another time, 'kay? You said so yourself, we have three years to think about it, and improve. Besides, look at the sunset."

The sun had sunk all the way down by his time, with only the last few rays of it's glorious, magnificent warmth able to be seen. With the few straying clouds in the still blue sky, the scene was picturesque and beautiful.

He looked at Sayuri, and she spoke in an amazed voice:

"Wow… I haven't seen one in so long, I most forgot just how perfect sunsets could look."

She put her head on his slightly taller shoulder, and he looked down at her breathtaking face.

"... I too, have seem to forgotten just how perfect you could be."

She smiled, a curious tinge if crimson on her cheeks. Then she hugged him, and put her head between the crux of his shoulder and neck. They stayed like that for a few hours, until the pale moon came out into the sky, ruling her domain as she wanted.

Naruto carried her, piggyback style into their home, and lied her on their bed. Covering her with a blanket, he then softly spoke: "Sweet dreams, my princess…"

With a soft smile, he kissed her cheek, and her lips lifted up a little as if she could tell it was him.

Then, he was taken to the land of Morpheus, with only pleasant dreams as his companion.

I, again, have no. A single clue where I am going in this. Will I continue updating?

Those reviews could help.

No seriously, 90 views in two days! Holy shit! And three reviews!

It doesn't seem like a lot, but holy shit! That is absolutely crazy! Thank you.

By the way, one of the reviews said something like: " is this complete cuz that's what it says."

The answer is no. Originally, this was meant to be a one shot fluffy because I really wanted to write something about Fem!Sasuke. Now, I don't really know what this is supposed to be. By the way, if you did not infer that this will be a Fem!Sasux Naru fic… well, there you go. I have told you. All will be explained, because of the power of flashbacks. So don't worry. And yes, there will be another time skip. By the way, if you want longer chapters or better quality, just let me know. Just remember that it will take more time for that. Okay, think that's about it. Cya later.


End file.
